


Warmth

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus didn't plan on the cold. Fortunately, Sirius came ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this.](http://cy-lindric.tumblr.com/post/71232672034/helwolf-sirius-giving-his-studded-leather)

Sirius glanced at Remus, walking alongside him down Diagon Alley. He could see the other man shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I told you you’d need a coat." Sirius said, only just keeping himself from wrapping his own arms around his lover.

"It wasn’t supposed to snow." Remus said defensively.

Sirius shrugged out of his leather jacket, fingers passing over the metal studs as he handed it to Remus. “Here, take this.”

"Then you’ll be cold." Remus pushed the jacket back in his direction.

Undeterred, Sirius wrapped it around Remus. “I feel warm whenever I look at you.”

Remus’s lips curled into a smile as he tugged the jacket closer. “Sirius Black, are you being romantic?”

"If I am then you’ll have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Solemnly."


End file.
